


Spiked

by PxrkerStark



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angry Mickey Milkovich, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clubbing, Drinking, Drugged Ian, Drugged Ian Gallagher, Drugs, Future Fic, Gallavich, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Needs A Hug, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protectiveness, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sexual Assault, club, mickey saves ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: Mickey begged Ian to come with him to meet some friends from work at a club. Ian eventually agrees to go. While there, Ian notices one of Mickey's friends eyeing him. Things go downhill when Ian takes his eyes off his drink and Mickey has to save his Husband.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme mush and whump ahead so if that isn't the way you roll then this fanfic is not for you.
> 
> Warning for attempted Rape but not much detail involved at all. 
> 
> This is the first Gallavich fanfiction that I've ever written so please go easy on me ahhhh. I love these two and would literally die for them.

“C’mon, Mick. Can we discuss this later? I’m tired.” Ian whined as he snuggled closer to his husband, but Mickey only shook his head and scooted away from him. 

“We can’t discuss this later, Gallagher. The party’s fuckin’ tomorrow and I need to know if you’re coming so I can let the others know.” Mickey said sternly, giving Ian a hard look. Ian rolled his eyes before rolling onto his back. 

“I don’t know, Mick. What if I go manic again and do dumb shit to embarrass myself in front of your friends?” Ian attempted to make some sort of excuse but Mickey only rolled his eyes. 

“I know those are just fuckin’ excuses. Your meds are balanced out so that won’t happen. Come on, Ian. It’s one night. They’re just friends from work and they’ve been dying to meet you.” Mickey pleaded, looking at Ian hopefully. 

“Yeah, they’re your friends. Go out, have fun with them.” Ian told him. 

“You’re coming. End of conversation.” Mickey said dismissively before turning his back to Ian to fall asleep. 

“Mick-” 

“It wouldn’t be fun without you. I only wanna go if you’ll be there too. So you’re coming. Okay?” Mickey said with his back still facing Ian. Ian thought about it for a few seconds before he finally gave in. 

“...Okay. Okay, I’ll go.” Ian sighed and even if he couldn’t see his husband's face, he knew he was smiling. Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey and pulled him tightly against his front. Mickey just smiled, relaxing in his husband's arms before falling asleep. 

-

Ian and Mickey had just arrived at the club that Mickey’s friends agreed to meet them at. The entire time they were driving there, Ian kept rambling out questions like; “What if they don’t like me?” “What if I embarrass myself?” “Are they nice?”.

Mickey had to tell him to calm the fuck down about five times before he finally did and walked silently with Mickey to the club.

Mickey paid his way inside for both him and Ian. Mickey could see Ian tense up at the big crowd and start fidgeting with his hands. Mickey sighed and grabbed his husband’s hand to calm him, which worked as Ian smiled gratefully at Mickey. 

Mickey pulled Ian through the crowd looking for the others, he eventually spotted the group of four men and pulled Ian along with him by the hand. 

“Hey, Mickey! We were afraid you weren’t gonna come. Thought you bailed out last second or some shit.” A tall blonde man said. 

“Nah, though I did have to drag this one out of the house and almost beg him to come.” Mickey chuckled, gesturing to Ian who almost literally hid behind Mickey like a shy kid. “This is Ian, by the way. My husband.” Mickey introduced Ian, pulling him to stand beside him instead of behind him. Ian gave a tight smile and a small wave. 

“Mickey has told us so much about you, nice to finally meet you.” a different man with darker hair said, stepping forward to shake Ian’s hand. Ian raised a brow as he shook his hand. 

“He has?” Ian glanced at Mickey who almost looked embarrassed. 

“He told us you were hot but shit. Didn’t know you were /that/ hot.” another man said, he had short black buzz-cut hair. He looked to be in his late thirties. Mickey sent him a warning glare as the man shamelessly checked Ian out, not going unnoticed by Ian or Mickey. Ian cleared his throat awkwardly before Mickey spoke up. 

“Ian, this is Bryan,” Mickey said through clenched teeth before turning to the others and pointing to each person as he told him their names. “That’s Sam, Adam, and Nolan.” Ian nodded and smiled at them. Ian’s nerves had calmed a bit now that he had actually met them and could see that they were nicer than he expected.

Mickey had started a conversation with them, trying to include Ian but Ian had mostly zoned it out. Looking around at the dancing people and flashing lights. He eventually looked back at the group and felt uneasy when he saw Bryan's dark eyes glued on him. 

Ian quickly looked away and focused back into the conversation. Sam was talking about his wife and son and how his son was going into grade one which was exciting for him and his wife. Ian was smiling at the way Sam talked about his son like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

Ian had once asked Mickey if he would ever want kids, he was a little sad when Mickey said no at first. But Mickey seemed to be open to the idea when Ian admitted that he wouldn’t mind one or two. 

Ian was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt someone pinch his backside causing him to jump. At first, he thought it was Mickey but instead his eyes landed on Bryan. 

It seemed Bryan had taken a liking to Ian.

Mickey had noticed Ian’s flinch and gave him a questioning look, noticing the uncomfortable look on Ian’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked, lowering his voice so the others wouldn’t hear, even if they were too engrossed in the story Sam was telling about his son. Ian gave a tight smile, shaking his head dismissively. 

“It’s nothing, babe. Don’t worry about it.” Ian told him. Mickey gave him another suspicious look before looking away and back to the others. 

“So Ian, what do you do for a living?” Nolan asked, wanting to include Ian. Ian snapped out of his daydream and cleared his throat. 

Oh god. How does he tell them that he used to be a dancer at a strip club?

“I uh,” Ian looked at Mickey who gave him an encouraging smile. “Well, I’m looking to become an EMT again. I just quit my last Job because it wasn’t really good and Mickey hated it.” Ian told them, looking at Mickey and chuckling when he saw him roll his eyes.

“What was your last job?” Adam inquired, curious what was so bad about it that Ian had ended up quitting. 

Ian hesitated before saying. “I was a dancer at a strip club called The Fairytale.” That had everyone’s jaws drop and Ian felt embarrassed. 

“Shit, man. I get why Mickey hated it, having old creeps touching his man every night.” Sam laughed. 

“Well, that didn’t happen a lot because Mickey decided to be my own personal guard by showing up every night to make sure that didn’t happen. Whenever it did he would always threaten them that if they touched me again he’d kill them. He got kicked out a few times from beating the crap out of some people who got too touchy.” Ian told them with a laugh and sent Mickey a smile who had a proud look on his face. 

“Is that how you guys met? At a strip club?” Sam asked with an amused grin. Ian glanced at Bryan who was weirdly silent ever since Ian brought up his previous job. He was glancing at Ian every few seconds causing Ian to shift closer to Mickey. 

“No, we met in a convenience store. My sister had accused Ian of tryna rape her when actually he had rejected her. So Mandy sent me after him. I chased him through the store until he locked himself in the fuckin’ back room. Funny how I was pretty much after him to kill him and instead we end up fuckin’ marrying each other.” Mickey explained with a laugh, the others laughed and shook their heads. 

They continued talking and sharing stories when Ian decided he wanted a drink and nudged Mickey’s arm to get his attention. 

“I’m going to go get a drink, you want anything?” Ian asked him. Mickey nodded and told him what he wanted before Ian walked over to the bar. 

He sat down on one of the benches and told the bartender what he wanted and what Mickey wanted. While Ian was waiting he noticed Bryan walking over to the bar as well. Ian had to stop himself from groaning and rolling his eyes. Instead, Ian sent him a fake smile as Bryan approached him. 

“Hey, ginger.” Bryan called as he sat down next to Ian. The bartender came over to Ian with the drinks and set them down before looking over at Bryan, asking what he wanted. Bryan told him before quickly turning his attention back to Ian. 

“Hey,” Ian said before lifting his drink to his lips and taking a sip. Bryan watched with an intensity that made Ian extremely uncomfortable. 

What was with this guy?

“So you worked at a strip club, huh?” Bryan started with a grin, Ian looked up from his drink and nodded.

“Um, yeah.” he told him. 

“So like… you danced on a stage and gave lap dances n’ shit?” Bryan continued to question and Ian immediately wanted to escape this conversation. Instead, he forced himself to stay, at least for a few more minutes before he would go back to Mickey. 

“...Yeah.” Ian hummed before taking another sip of his drink. 

“You still open for business?” Bryan asked bluntly, causing Ian to almost choke on his drink. Ian put his drink down and quickly swallowed down the liquor. 

“No, I’m not.” Ian told him, trying his best to sound nice but Bryan was really starting to creep him out. 

“Oh come on, Ian.” Bryan whined and reached over to grab Ian’s thigh. “I’ll pay ya. Is money the problem? How much are you charging? Name the price.” He grinned and squeezed Ian’s thigh. Ian glared at him and grabbed his hand to push it off of his leg. 

“No, money’s not the problem. I have a husband, man. He’s your friend. What the fuck’s with you? You’ve been eyeing me all night and it’s really starting to creep me out.” Ian told him, done with being Mr. nice guy.

When Bryan didn’t answer and instead lick his chapped lips Ian spun on his stool to look over at Mickey who was still engrossed in his conversation with his friends, hoping Mickey could see the situation he was in and come over and save him.

What Ian didn’t see when he turned his back was Bryan quickly slipping a pill into Ians drink, it almost immediately dissolved before Ian turned back to give Bryan a hard glare. 

“I should get back to Mickey.” he told him and grabbed the drinks, standing up to walk away when Bryan quickly grabbed Ian’s arm and pulled him back down to his seat. 

“Wait, let me explain.” Bryan said quickly. Ian gave him a look before sitting back down and putting Mickey’s drink back on the counter and sipping from his. Bryan watched as Ian swallowed the drugged alcohol and had to stop himself from smirking.

“Maybe we should talk in private, go someplace quieter?” Bryan suggested but Ian knew that wasn’t a good idea.

“No, I think I’ll stay here. Thanks.” Ian told him with a glare. Bryan sighed and watched as Ian continued taking sips from his drink. He knew it would start kicking in soon. 

Ian waited impatiently for an explanation for his behavior but when it didn’t come Ian rolled his eyes and went to stand up when suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him making him fall right back onto his seat. 

Ian groaned and touched his forehead when a harsh headache began pounding in his head. He was never a lightweight. There was no way he got drunk from one glass of liquor. 

“Woah, you okay?” Bryan acted surprised as he grabbed Ian’s bicep to keep him upright in his seat. 

“Huh? Y-yeah. Just got dizzy for some reason.” Ian shook off his hand and went to stand up again but was hit with another wave of dizziness. “Fuck.” he groaned as he sat back down. 

“Hey, I gotta use the bathroom but I’ll be right back alright?” Bryan told him, standing up to leave. Ian ignored him but it was also because he couldn’t focus. His vision went slightly blurry and he had to close his eyes to calm the headache and nausea. 

Ian groaned and laid his forehead against the counter, the coolness helping his headache a bit. He wanted Mickey but he couldn’t stand. He had closed his eyes meaning to rest for a little bit but had ended up blacking out instead. 

Mickey was listening to his friends' stories when he glanced over at the bar. His smile fell when he saw his husband with his head down on the counter. Mickey apologized and quickly excused himself from his friends before almost running over to the bar.

“Yo, Ian. You good?” He asked as he walked up to the ginger who didn’t even look up at him. Mickey walked up beside him to see that his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. There was no way he could’ve just fallen asleep. Mickey grabbed Ian’s shoulder and shook him. 

“Ian! Babe, wake up.” Mickey said as he lifted Ian’s head from the counter. Ian stirred and woke up, he looked around in confusion. His eyes were barely open and Mickey could see Ian’s glazed green eyes. 

“Mick?” Ian slurred. Mickey held Ian’s face in his hands, trying to get in Ian’s line of sight. 

“Ian. What the fuck happened, man?” Mickey questioned, panic in his words.

“I don’t feel good…” Ian grumbled and closed his eyes, the flashing lights were hurting his eyes. 

“Can you stand?” Mickey asked him and tried pulling Ian to his feet but his legs were like Jelly and immediately buckled, Mickey quickly caught him and set him back down on the stool. 

“Are you drunk?” Mickey asked incredulously. But Ian shook his head. “How many drinks have you had?” he questioned. 

“Onnly thiss one.” he slurred and lazily went to pick it up again to drink it while Mickey eyed it.

Then it hit him. 

Someone spiked his husband's fucking drink.

“Stop drinking that!” Mickey told him and yanked the drink away from Ian’s lips, causing Ian to whine. Mickey didn’t pay attention to the bartender's glare when he dumped the glass upside down, emptying it onto the floor. 

“Mickeyyy.” Ian scolded, completely unaware of why Mickey had done that. 

“Ian, stay right fucking here. Don’t talk to anyone else. I’ll be right back alright. Don’t fuckin’ leave your spot unless I come to get you.” Mickey told him sternly as if talking to a child. 

“Okay Mickk.” Ian nodded and laid his head back down on the counter. Mickey ran his fingers through his hair nervously before running back to his group. Sam would know what to do. 

“Yo, Ian’s drink was spiked and now he’s completely out of it. I knew that you’d know what to do. I need your help, man.” 

“Holy shit, are you serious?!” Sam cursed and the others gasped, they looked behind Mickey at the unconscious redhead. 

“Yes, I’m gonna take him home but what do I need to do. Should I be worried? Do I need to take him to the hospital?” Mickey began rambling out questions. Sam began telling him what he needed to do. While Mickey was with the group Bryan came back and quickly ran over to Ian. 

“Hey, c’mon. Let’s go somewhere quieter. You look like you don't feel good.” Bryan said, trying to pull Ian to his feet. 

“Mickey?” Ian murmured. He couldn’t tell through his blurred vision who it was and was too out of it to be able to tell by the sound of their voice. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Let’s go.” Bryan said quickly and supported Ian as he stood up. He had Ian’s arm slung around his neck and began leading the ginger over to the exit. Ian followed the taller man out of the club. 

Since when had Mickey gotten so tall?

The exit had brought them into a dark alleyway that was slightly lit up by a streetlamp and Ian looked up at the taller man, blinking to clear the blurriness, even for a second. That's when he realized he wasn’t with Mickey. 

“You’re not Mickey…” Ian pointed out and Bryan ignored him, continuing to pull Ian with him. Ian suddenly gained enough strength to stand on his own and pushed Bryan away from him. Bryan was surprised by Ian’s sudden strength. 

“Where’s M-Mick.” Ian questioned. “He’s probably l-looking for me. He toldd me to stayy at the b-bar.” Bryan approached Ian again and Ian was too weak to push him away again. 

“Mickey knows you’re with me. He asked me to take you home for him.” Bryan lied, knowing that Ian would believe him in his drugged-up state. 

“Oh…” Ian mumbled and began walking with Bryan again.

Bryan suddenly shoved Ian against the brick wall of the club. Ian gasped at the harsh contact with the brick wall and put his hands against Bryan's chest, trying to keep a gap between them but Bryan grabbed Ian’s hands and pinned them beside his head as he leaned down to start kissing his neck.

Ian cried out in protest as he tried fighting against the larger man. But that didn’t stop Bryan. He continued his assault on Ian’s neck as he broke out into tears. 

“Stop! I love Mickey… Please. Please stop.” Ian cried as he weakly tried to get his hands free from Bryan's bruising grip. He managed to lift his knee and knee him in the groin hard. 

Bryan groaned in pain and released Ian’s wrists. Ian fell to the ground and quickly tried to scoot away from the now angry man. Bryan recovered and glared down at Ian who had his back against a dumpster. His eyes red and puffy and fearful as Bryan approached him again. 

“You’re a fighter. I like that.” he grinned before pouncing on Ian. He lifted his fist and landed a hard punch down on Ian’s cheek making him cry out in pain. Ian curled up into a protective ball but Bryan unfurled him, sitting on his legs as he began to unzip Ian’s jeans. 

Meanwhile, Mickey had just finished listening to Sam’s instructions when suddenly Nolan called out Mickey’s name in panic. Mickey looked at his friend to see him pointing at the bar. Mickey spun around to see that Ian was no longer there. Mickey cursed and spun around, looking for bright red hair. 

“We’ll split up. You should go ask the bartender if they saw anything. We’ll text you if we find him, shouldn’t be hard with his fucking hair.” Sam told Mickey. Mickey nodded and gave him a thankful look before running over to the bar. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. Terrified about what could be happening to Ian now, whether he wandered off on his own or someone had taken him. He had a big feeling he knew who was behind this. 

“Hey. Hey!” Mickey called over to the bartender. The bartender glared at him when he saw who it was. 

“You again.” the man grumbled. 

“Have you seen the redhead from earlier?” Mickey asked.

“The one who’s drink you poured all over the ground?” he glared at Mickey. 

“I poured out his fuckin’ drink because it was spiked.” Mickey told the man whose eyes widened in shock. “Now have you fuckin’ seen him or where he went?” Mickey asked again impatiently.

“Yeah, a tall man with black hair came over and picked him up. I’m pretty sure they left.” The bartender told Mickey, pointing to the exit. Mickey nodded and quickly ran over to the exit. 

He pushed the door open and was greeted by the cold air and dark sky. He walked out into the alleyway and could hear voices and what sounded like sobbing. He heard someone pleading and Mickey immediately recognized that as Ian’s voice. His heart rate picked up as he ran over to the direction of the sounds. 

Mickey’s heart shattered when he saw Ian pinned to the ground with Bryan sitting on his legs and his hand groping Ian through his pants. 

“Please stop... Mickey!” Ian sobbed. 

All Mickey could see was red when he heard Ian cry for him. He ran over and roughly shoved Bryan off of his husband. 

“What the fuck?!” Bryan cursed and looked up at whoever shoved him. His face went pale when he saw that it had been Mickey. 

“What the fuck is right!” Mickey yelled and straddled Bryan, bringing his tatted knuckles down over and over again to his face. 

Mickey cursed and yelled at him in anger as he continuously brought his fists down to the point where Bryan's face was a bloody mess. Mickey was surprised he wasn’t unconscious by now. But Mickey would fix that. 

Bryan eventually went unconscious and Mickey stopped, he stood up from the man who had been his friend; though Mickey had always kinda hated him, and spat on him. Mickey delivered one more blow, a hard kick to his ribs, satisfied when he heard a clean snap. 

Mickey’s attention is pulled away from the unconscious man by the sound of Ian sobbing. He quickly crouched down to Ian who was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth with his head buried in his arms. 

Mickey touched Ian’s shoulder and Ian let out another sob, trying to scoot away from him. 

“Ian, it’s Mickey. Your husband.” Mickey told him gently. Ian looked up through blurred vision and shook his head, tears still falling down his pale face. 

“That’s w-what he t-t-told me t-too… What if y-you’re not M-mickey and are just out to g-get me too.” Ian cried and began to hyperventilate. 

“It’s me, fire crotch. I’m not out to get you. We are gonna go home and get you to bed. It’s been a long night but you’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Mickey assured him, grabbing one of Ian’s hands. He noticed the bruises on his wrist and glanced back at the unconscious prick. 

“How do I k-know you’re a-actually Mick…” Ian questioned suspiciously again. 

“Your favorite food is peanut butter.” Mickey said with a small smile. Ian stared at him for a few seconds before he launched himself into Mickey’s arms, burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing. 

“I’m so s-sorry, Mick. I t-told him to s-stop but he w-wouldn’t. I would n-never cheat on you. I’m so sorry.” Ian cried clutching onto Mickey like he would lose him if he let go. Mickey ran his fingers through his firey hair and held him tightly. 

“Stop apologizing. I know you’d never do that, Ian. That fucker spiked your drink and took advantage of you. Let’s go home, okay?” Mickey told him and waited for Ian to nod before he pulled him to his feet. Ian was pretty much leaning on Mickey the entire time as they walked to the car. 

Mickey helped him into the passenger seat, not surprised when Ian passed out as soon as Mickey closed the door. He moved around and got into his side, starting the car and starting to drive off. 

Mickey continued to glance at the man he loved. He hated that he had let this happen to him. Ian had nearly begged Mickey to let him stay home while he went out. Now Mickey wished he had just let Ian stay home instead, this would’ve never happened. 

He took in Ian’s slumped form. His head leaning against the window, his mouth hung open the tiniest bit. Mickey noticed the large bruise starting to show on Ian’s cheekbone and felt even more anger and resentment toward the man he thought was his friend who had tried raping his husband. 

He would make sure that wasn’t the last time Bryan would see him. Mickey was actually debating murdering the motherfucker but decided against it. Instead, he would just beat the fucker within an inch of his life. 

Mickey pulled into their driveway and turned off the car before pulling out his phone. He shot Sam, Nolan, and Adam a text saying he had found Ian and taken him home, that Ian was okay and who had done it was Bryan. He would explain to them what happened later.

Mickey got out of the car before walking to Ian’s side and opening the door, nearly having to catch Ian as he almost fell out since he was leaning against the window. Mickey picked up and slung the unconscious redhead over his shoulder and closed the door with his leg. 

Mickey got to the front door and pulled out his keys, struggling slightly before he managed to unlock the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him before walking straight to his and Ian’s room. 

He gently laid Ian down on the bed and undressed him down to his boxers before pulling the blankets over him and turning to leave. He was only planning on making some food but Ian had jolted awake, thinking Mickey was leaving him. 

He quickly grabbed Micky’s wrist, making him stop and look down at the half-awake ginger. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Mickey asked him, turning to look at his husband. 

“Don’t leave.” Ian nearly whimpered. Mickey’s heart clenched painfully and he quickly leaned down to capture Ian’s lips in his. Ian melted at his touch and kiss, relaxing slightly. 

“I’m not leaving. I was just going to go make some food.” Mickey told him once he pulled away. Ian looked at him pleadingly with his big green eyes.

“Please stay.” Ian pled. 

“Babe, I’ll just be in the kitchen. I’m gonna make some soup, that sound good?” Mickey told him with a sympathetic smile. Ian loosened his grip on Mickey’s wrist and nodded before letting go. Mickey smiled and pressed a kiss to his red hair, ruffling it before walking out of the room, leaving the door open so he could hear if Ian called for him. 

-

Mickey was pouring the soup into two bowls when he heard a thud come from their room. He quickly put the pot down and ran into the room to see that Ian was no longer in bed and the bathroom door was open. 

Mickey walked over to the bathroom to see Ian nearly had his head inside the toilet as he threw up. Mickey walked over and comfortingly ran his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s good. You have to throw it up. Get it out of your system.” Mickey encouraged him. Ian groaned and reached up to flush the toilet before slowly standing up on wobbly legs. Mickey held onto him, leading him over to the sink. 

Ian blushed his teeth to get out the nasty taste before Mickey led him back to bed. He slumped down and pulled the covers over his body as Mickey walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the bowls of soup. 

He arrived back in the room and Ian sat up as Mickey handed him the bowl. He ate it quickly, barely paying attention to the fact that it was hot. He had just emptied his stomach which made him really hungry. 

“Slow down, you’re gonna make yourself throw up again.” Mickey laughed, earning a small smile from Ian.

They both finished their soups and Mickey had taken the empty bowls to the kitchen. When he got back into the room Ian was already half asleep with the blankets pulled up to his chin. Mickey slipped under the covers and pulled Ian to him. Ian laid his head on Mickey’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“Mickey?” Ian whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

Mickey was silent before asking.

“For what?”

“For everything. For being my husband, for caring for me, for loving me.” Ian told him, snuggling closer.

“I’m sorry for making you go.” Mickey apologized.

“It’s okay. If you think what happened was your fault, you’re wrong, Mick.” Ian told him but it didn’t change the fact that Mickey felt responsible for what happened, for not noticing Bryan's intentions from the start, how he was eying Ian the entire time. 

“Seriously. It’s not your fault. I should’ve been more cautious around him. He was giving me rapey vibes all night. Asked me if I was still giving out lap dances.” Ian told Mickey with a scoff and laugh. Mickey smiled, happy that Ian was at least feeling better to laugh and smile. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much. If you understood the peanut butter reference I love you. I just had to add that because I find it adorable that Cameron's favorite food is peanut butter.


End file.
